


You are my teddy bear, so deal with it II

by gerryiscool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery life equals early nights, Challenge: Teddy Bear, F/M, First fanfic ever, Marinette is definitely hiding something from her parents, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Trying to beat writer's doubt, first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerryiscool/pseuds/gerryiscool
Summary: The first entry in my One Shot Prompt Challenge with stephaniebithell.Prompt - You are my teddy bear, so deal with itPairing - Sabine and TomPlot - Tom really shouldn't take up all of the bed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephaniebithell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/gifts).



Satisfied that all essential chores were done for the day, Sabine Cheng climbed the sets of stairs, past her bedroom where Tom was already in bed. _Reading the Ladyblog to find out what puns Chat used that day_. She tapped on the trapdoor to her daughter's room. There was some chatter and frantic movement above her. But Sabine was a patient woman, so she waited. She respected her teen's private space although sometimes she was a tad bit curious. _What does she do in her bedroom all the time?_  
"Maman, heading to bed now?" A beautiful smile crept across Marinette's face. Their blue eyes met with a silent appreciation of each other as Sabine climbed the extra steps so her head could peer around the room. _I'm sure someone or something else is in the room. Probably another stray animal_. It was bad enough she had named the pigeon that hung around like it owned the place. Sabine hummed thoughtfully.  
"Good night Marinette, I'll see you in the morning," her voice carried with her a wave of sleepiness from another successful day in the bakery. "Sweet dreams." They kissed each other goodnight and parted.

By the time Sabine was finally ready for bed, Tom was lying down under the covers with his eyes closed. She clambered up the tall bed so she could lie beside him in her small space. She climbed over him to give him a peck on the lips. He was definitely not asleep yet. He **always** waited for her. Snuggling down she wrapped her arms around Tom's huge bear arms and gave him a squeeze. _So warm_. She sighed with contentment. He groaned in response.  
"Sweet bun, I was going to cuddle you tonight but I'm so sleepy I can't feel my limbs."  
"Shh... you're my teddy bear," a yawn filled the silent room, "deal with it."

There was a moment of silence as they drifted off into sleep. The last words uttered before they embraced sleep were from Tom.  
"I know you couldn't bear to be without me." Sabine snorted as the smirks stayed on their lips the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic after hundreds of works that I've read over so many years. I need to remember how to be creative :D


End file.
